Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt
by Rainbow-Flower
Summary: Hier eine FF über Lily und James. Lily will später umbedingt im Ministerium arbeiten...und würde alles dafür tun...was eine Gruppe Mädchen von Beauxbatons damit zu tun hat...oder warum James und Lily plötzlich so tun müssen als wären sie ein Paar...und ob
1. Chapter 1

Es war August und die Sonne schien warm an diesen Tagen vom Himmel hinunter

_Hi, nach dem ich monatelang hier alle möglichen FanFics durchwühlt hab, dacht ich mir ich könnte auch mal versuchen was auf die Beine zu stellen. Und da gerade diese Idee mir schon seit Wochen im Kopf rumschwirrt. Versuch ich sie hiermit aufs Papier zu bringen. Dies ist lediglich eine kleine Einleitung, in den folgenden Kapiteln wird sich der Stil auch noch etwas ändern. Gut, dann lest einfach mal rein…_

Es war September und die Sonne schien warm an diesen Tagen vom Himmel hinunter. Hinunter auf die blühenden Wiesen, die mächtigen gewaltigen Wipfel des geheimnisvollen Waldes, hinab auf die klar glatte Oberfläche des Sees. Die Lichtstrahlen brachen sich in den Hunderten kleinen und großen Fenstern des gewaltigen Schlosses. Hogwarts. Die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hogwarts mit seinen vier riesigen Türmen, die die jeweiligen Häuser beherbergten. Gryfindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Man könnte sich kaum einen schöneren Ort auf der Welt vorstellen.

Genau das dachten auch die Schüler, die an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag am Ufer des schwarzen Sees lagen und die Welt mit all ihren Schattenseiten, einfach mal die Welt seien ließen. Die meisten badeten im See, ließen sich bräunen oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden.

Andere nutzen die freie Zeit um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen oder über Büchern zu brüten und zu lernen.

Genau dies tat auch ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen.

Sie saß im Schatten einer großen Weide, emsig damit beschäftigt Notizen aus ihrem Zauberkunstbuch auf Papier zu bringen.

Ja, so war sie. Lily Evans. Ein Mensch mit einer Menge an Prioritäten und Zielen.

Jemand der immer ein offenes Ohr für andere hatte, anderen half wo sie nur konnte ohne auch nur zu erwarten jemals eine Gegenleistung für Vollbrachtes zu erhalten.

Und wenn sie eins liebte dann waren es Bücher.

All die Geschichten um Wunder, Liebe und Glauben.

Mit allen Figuren, die die wildesten Abenteuer bestritten.

Doch für Lily gab es all das nur in Büchern.

Ihrer Meinung nach hatte jenes in der Realität keinen Platz, sie war ein rationaler Mensch. Passt das zusammen?

Geschichten, Sagen und Märchen lieben, sich hineinzuwünschen und zu träumen, sich selbst in andere hineinversetzen zu können, aber trotzdem rational zu sein?

Tja, jeder hat so sein Bild von sich.

Vielleicht dieses perfekte Bild davon wie man doch gerne wäre.

Doch es ist nur ein Bild, ohne alle Schwächen und tief verborgenen Wünsche.

Ein Bild was alle Ängste ausblendet.

Es wäre doch schön immer dieser Mensch sein zu können den man sich erträumt.

Doch wenn man es schafft so zu sein, hat man dann auf seinem Weg nicht irgendetwas verloren? Ist man dann perfekt?

Während Lily´s Gedanken in diesem Moment also bei Formeln und Gleichungen hingen. Hingen die eines anderen Menschen gerade bei ihr.

Wo auch sonst?

Denn seiner Meinung nach gehörten sie auch genau da hin.

Besser gesagt er gehörte genau da hin.

An Lily´s Seite.

Genau diesen Gedanken nachschweifend saß er mit seinen Freunden am Ufer des Sees.

Den Blick fest auf genau diesen einen Punkt gerichtet der das Leben für ihn so lebenswert machte.

James Potter.

Inmitten seiner geliebten unverzichtbaren Freunde. Ja, Freunde.

Die sind schon was Feines. Was würde er nicht alles für sie tun?!

Es gab kaum eine Grenze dafür. Das wusste er.

Sie konnten immer auf ihn zählen. Aber so ist das eben unter Freunden.

Denn wenn er eins war dann eine treue Seele...jedenfalls was seine Freunde betraf...in Sachen Liebschaften würde ihm das keiner so schnell glauben.

Und wer kann es ihnen verübeln, wenn man das James-mit-wem-bin-ich-diese-Woche-eigentlich-zusammen Szenario mit ansah.

Doch wer kann es ihm verübeln?

Er kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass ihm, ja, gerade ihm, die Mädchen scharenweise hinterher liefen? Er war hierbei schließlich das Opfer.

Und, wenn das Leben die Möglichkeit bietet dann greif zu, wer weiß wann es das nächste Mal eine vergleichbare gibt.

Eine Einstellung die sicher nicht viele Menschen teilen. Ganz besonders nicht Lily.

Das wusste er. Aber bei ihr war es ihm immer um mehr gegangen als um ein paar schöne Momente oder Wochen.

Doch wusste sie das? Nein.

Wollte sie es wissen? Anscheinend nicht.

Hatte sie ihm auch nur einmal zugehört? Nein.

Hat er es versucht ihr klar zu machen? Ja, verflucht noch einmal JA.

So alles in allem betrachtet waren die beiden ja gar nicht so verschieden.

Besser gesagt grob gesehen kann man nicht sagen sie hätten absolut nichts gemeinsam.

Aber eben nur grob gesehen. Andererseits hätte man gesehen, dass die beiden scheinbar Welten trennen.

Aber auch nur scheinbar.

Denn in Wirklichkeit sitzen sie ja gar nicht weit auseinander.

Sie gehen auch auf dieselbe Schule und sind im gleichen Haus.

Was auf der Gemeinsamkeitenliste ja schon mal ein Anfang wäre.

Doch aus irgendeinem völlig unerklärlichen Grund gibt es da doch schone in paar Sachen die sich auf der Liste der Unterschiede , und zwar gravierende wie Lily es wohl nennen würde, häufen.

Nun auch nicht sooo häufen...aber nennen wir es sich anfreunden und auf dieser Liste kleinere Grüppchen bilden auf irgendwie der falschen Seite.

Und eben diese Unterschiede stehen zwischen den beiden.

Oder ziehen Gegensätze sich doch an?

Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden…

_So das war der erste Streich…_

_Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen…_


	2. Telephatie, Bücher und Steine

Zitat mit dem glauben

Schwerelos schwebten ihre roten Haare im Wasser. Sie bewegten sich gleichmäßig mit den Wellen, auf und ab. Kleine Luftblasen bildeten sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und stiegen in diese schier unendlichen Atmosphären auf. Als sich ihre grünen strahlenden Augen unter Wasser umsahen, erblickten sie nichts als blaue Weiten. Langsam und zaghaft hob sie ihre Hand und musterte sie. Jegliche Farbe war von ihr gewichen. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum wirkte erdrückend. Einengend. Ihre grünen Augen blickten hilfesuchend zur Wasseroberfläche, doch diese war komplett mit Eis bedeckt. Hartes, undurchdringliches, erstickendes Eis. Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft. Das eisige Wasser drang in ihre Lungen. Wie ein Donnerschlag presste es ihre Brust zusammen. Die Dunkelheit griff mit langen schmalen Fingern nach ihr und zog sie zu sich. Immer tiefer.

Doch was war dieses Licht? Es kam näher. Das Licht schien sie umschließen zu wollen, sie zu retten. Vor der Verdammnis der Schatten. Doch, das war nicht einfach nur ein Licht, es war...

Und genau an diese stelle wachte ich auf, wie immer wenn ich diesen Traum hatte. Ein seltsamer Traum, nicht war? Und dennoch faszinierend.

Ich glaube unsere Träume sind nicht einfach nur fiktive Zusammenhänge, die unser Kopf zusammenstellt. Nein! Sie sind mehr. Fenster zur Seele. Fenster zu Verborgenem. Verborgenem in unserem hintersten Stübchen, dass wir aus irgendeinem Grund vergessen haben. Ich glaube, sie sind unsere Kommunikationsquelle zu etwas, was wir irgendwann einmal als wir erwachsen wurden, vergessen haben. Und genau dieser Traum, der mich seit meinem 10 Lebensjahr nicht mehr loslässt, soll mir irgendetwas sagen. Etwas was ich scheinbar vergaß. Er kommt immer und immer wieder, mal klarere mal verschwommener.

Apropos verschwommen, wo bin ich eigentlich? Als ich mich umsehe, bemerke ich die Vorhänge, die vor mein Bett gezogen wurden, die weiße Decke in die ich sanft gehüllt wurde und trotzdem, ist dies nicht mein Bett. Mein Kopf schmerzt, ein Blick nach links auf das Nachttischchen verrät mir, dass ich im Krankenflügel gelandet bin. Doch wie?

Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich durch den dichten Nebel draußen die Kontrolle über meinen Besen verlor. Doch das, war keine Erklärung dafür wie ich hierher kam?

Doch mein Kopf war so schwer, dass ich beschloss doch erst einmal die Augen zu schließen. Wer weiß wohin mich mein nächster Traum führt.

Nicht besonders weit, musste ich feststellen, als ich am nächsten morgen erwachte. Madame Pomfrey stand an meiner Seite. Natürlich fragte ich sofort, wie ich her hergekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung Kleines, jemand hat dich hergebracht, ich hab gehört wie dir Tür klappte. Sei froh, das da anscheinend jemand auf dich aufgepasst hat."

War die unbefriedigende Antwort, die ich erhielt. Für mich lag es Glas klar auf der Hand, dass dies nur mein Schutzengel gewesen sein konnte. Dies versuchte ich auch ein paar Stunden später meiner besten Freundin Alice klar zu machen. Wie der Rest der Menschheit an dieser Schule war sie ja schon so erwachsen. Aber trotzdem mag ich sie, denn tief in ihr steckt auch nur dieses einsame verirrte Mädchen, das so gerne glauben möchte, jedoch kein Seil findet, an dem sie sich festhalten kann. Ich würde sie gern hochziehen, aber mein Seil scheint oftmals nicht mal mich zu halten.

Neben mir schüttelt Alice nur wieder ungläubig den Kopf, als ich ihr meine Theorie erzähle wie ich in den Krankenflügel gekommen bin.

„Sicher, dass sie dich schon rauslassen wollten? Vielleicht hast du doch mehr abbekommen..."

Na vielen herzlichen dank auch und so was schimpft sich beste Freundin. Denn das war sie wirklich, jemand der mich kannte, mochte und sogar akzeptierte, wie ich war. Bei den anderen hörte es bei „kannte" schon auf und auch das nur wiederwillig und oberflächlich.

„Ich werds dir beweisen, dass ich recht hab.", sagte ich zu ihr. Wieder einmal schüttelte sie nur lächelnd ihren braunen Lockenkopf.

„Ja, klar Lily. Beweise es mir.", sagte sie spottend.

Ja, spotte nur. Lass dir Ketten anlegen, wie ein wildes Tier im Zirkus. Immer brauchen sie Beweise. Beweise für was? Beweise dafür das es mehr gibt als man mit bloßen Auge erkennt? Es gab auch keinen Beweis dafür das ich nicht recht hatte. Ja, gebt ihr einen Beweis, dass es nicht existiert woran ich glaube. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, führten mich mein Weg in die Bibliothek. Wohin auch sonst in diesem Zustand? Entweder ich fand hier Antworten, oder neue Träume und beides war es Wert.

Doch ich wollte diesmal mehr, mehr als diese einfachen Werke, die jeder einsehen konnte. Mich reizte das verbotene. Oh, wie das wieder klingt. Lily die Straftäterin. Nein, ich wollte nur in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

Ganz hilfreich dafür war , dass Ms. Pierce, die Bibliothekarin gerade nicht an ihrem Platz war. Und da sagt mit einer noch mal es gäbe kein Schicksal. Denn das Schicksal lud mich quasi dazu ein, in eben jene Abteilung zu spazieren.

Gedacht getan. Ich schnappte mir schnell ein paar der Bücher die vielversprechend klangen. Und weg war ich auch schon wieder.

Jedenfalls aus der Bibliothek, jetzt nur noch mit den 5 dicken Wälzern, einmal quer durchs Schloss und geschafft. Ich war also auf geheimer Mission. In meine Ohren hörte ich schon die eingeblendete Mission Impossible Melodie. Ich blickte um die Ecke in den Gang. Ok, niemand da. Schnell hinter die nächste Statue und noch einmal ein prüfender Blick nach hinten, rechts, links. Alles Sauber, Komander Evans. Sehr schön. Ich blickte auf die Bücher in meinen Armen, und – ach du grüne neune. Es sind nur noch 4. Madei , maidei. Nummer 5 auf halben Weg verloren. Ich lugte also wieder hinter einer Statue hervor und da lag es mitten im Gang...es muss ziemlich lautlos gefallen sein. Anders konnte ich mir den unbemerkten Verlust nicht erklären. Vorsichtig legte ich die anderen Bücher ab, machte einen schnellen Sprung auf das Buch zu, griff es und hops war ich wieder hinter der Statue. Wow, das war schon Stuntman reif. Zufrieden nickend wollte ich weiter, doch als ich mich umblickt „AHHH!", schrie ich auf. „Potter! Was stehst du hier so dumm rum?"... Man, der Typ ist doch echt unheimlich. Lungert an einer Ecke rum. Tse... wer macht denn so was dummes...und dann grinst er auch noch so frech...oh, nein, er hatte hoffentlich nicht... „Schöner Sprung, Evans. Eine Rolle wäre besser gewesen. Aber das ist alles durchaus Ausbau fähig.", sein Grinsen wurde zu einem breiten Lachen...ja, er war ja so witzig...Achtung Ironie!...

„Krieg ich noch eine gratis Vorstellung oder nimmst du ab jetzt Eintritt!", was sag ich...wahnsinnig witzig. „Potter du nervst.", fauchte ich ihn nur an. Lieber fauchen, als anmerken lassen, dass mir das ganze ganz schön peinlich war.

„Hey, wollen wir uns heut Abend treffen oder übst du noch für die nächste Show?", witzelte er weiter...ja witzeln...witzeln ohne witzig zu sein...dafür hätte er beinahe mal einen Preis gewonnen...

Ich wollte einfach unbeirrt meinen Weg fortsetzen, doch er versperrte mir den Weg. „Was denn willst du noch einen draufsetzen?", fragte ich mit erhobener Augenbraue...oh ja, die schüchtert Jeden ein. „Ich könnte eine Kuss draufsetzen." na ja, fast jeden...aber Potter war halt ne ausnahe... bei ihm müsste man ein Schild machen, am besten so groß wie ganz England und es ihm an die Stirn tackern, mit Leuchtpfeilen versteht sich...wobei ich mir selbst dann nicht sicher bin, ob er je was checken würde...

„Heißt das ich soll?", fragte er, da ich immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte... er legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und wollte mich gerade zu sich ranziehen...doch bei mir stellte sich grad der Autopilot für Potter-Anmachen ein und es klatschte. Sagte ich nicht, er ist schwer von Begriff... aber DAS war etwas, was selbst er verstand. Er hielt sich nun die Wange...man die hatte gesessen und jetzt guckt er noch wie ein geschlagenes Hundebaby...

„Also gehen wir heut zusammen aus?", fragte er mich doch tatsächlich.

Was würdet ihr in solch einer Situation tun? Noch mal eine klatschen? Gar nichts sagen? Oder ihn auf Lily Evans Art zur Schnecke machen?

Ich seh das so wie ihr, ich tendiere auch meist zur Lily-Evans-Spezial-Abfertigung...aber halt...ich bin momentan auf geheimer Mission unterwegs...somit hab ich keine Zeit jetzt noch einen Vortrag zu halten... also tat ich etwas untypisches...

Ich lächelte...an diesem punkt hätte er schon misstrauisch werden müssen...griff seine Kravatte und zog ihn zu mir herunter...man, riechen tut er ja verdammt gut... „James...", hauchte ich nun und er grinste...ich muss sagen es war kein arrogantes grinsen...es war schon fast schüchtern...aber das ist nicht der Punkt...

Mein Atem streifte an seiner Wange entlang...hey, ich hatte ihm die Chance gelassen wegzulaufen...

Und mit all meiner Stimmgewalt schrie ich ihm ins Ohr: „ICH-GEHE-SICHER-NICHT-MIT-DIR-AUS, DU-HORNOCHSE."

Jetzt musste ich echt lachen. Das hatte ihn mehr als nur aus der Fassung gebracht...aber inständig hoffte ich, dass er auf dem Ohr noch hören konnte...nein! ich mach mir keine Sorgen...nur er versteht meine Abfuhren sonst viel schlechter und hey wie ihm jedes mal da Gesicht entgleist, wenn mir eine ganz besondere Gemeinheit einfällt ist echt herrlich...

So kam es, dass ich meinen Weg unbeirrt fortsetzen konnte. Natürlich Mission Impossible like.

Im Schlafsaal breitete ich die Bücher auf meinem Bett aus und begann zu lesen.

Wenig später erschien auch Alice wieder auf der Bildfläche.

„Oh, nein", stöhnte sie nur auf, als sie sah was ich tat.

„So du glaubst mir nicht Alice! Aber ich finde du solltest dir das hier mal durchlesen. Dann siehst du das vielleicht ganz anders." Alice sah mich skeptisch an.

„Ok, ok, ich les es vor. Also pass auf:

das ist von einem englischen Adligen, er hat ein Tagebuch geführt und er hat am

17.12.1879 geschrieben:

Heute im Glanze der Sichel des Mondes, erblickte ich einen Boten Gottes. Schon so lange bat ich um ein Zeichen, schon so lange, bat ich um Hilfe für meine kranke Frau. Doch als ich am heutigen Abend aus der Kirche schrat, erblickte ich ihn. Auf dem höchsten Punkt der kleinen Heiligenstätte. Im schimmernden weiß. Umhüllt von leichtem Nebel. Ich erstarre in schierer Erfurcht vor dem Wesen des Himmels und wie ich es ansah und es mich ansah mit seinen gütigem Blick wusste ich, dass alles worum ich bat, ihm bereits bekannt war."

Alice guckte mich immer noch mit einem ahnungslosen Blick an...ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig mit meiner Beweisführung...ich sammle seit ca. 6 Jahren Beweise...aber keiner konnte auch nur irgendwen überzeugen...ich hingegen war immer ein kleines bisschen mehr überzeugt...

„Ein paar tage später schrieb er dann:

24.12.1879

Ich danke Gott, aus aller Tiefe meines Herzens. Meine Frau fand Genesung und ich meinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt. Noch vor wenigen Tagen, war sie dem Tod geweiht. Nun scheint sie wiedergeboren. Sie berichtete mir von einem Schwur mit dem Herrn den sie geschlossen hatte. Ein traue aus ihrer fiebrigen zeit? Oder sah sie jenes verwunschenes Wesen, das auch ich erblickte.

Siehst du? Er hat einen Engel gesehen und der hat seine Frau geheilt, die hat ihn auch gesehen."

„Lily, das ist ein paar Jahrhunderte her. Damals glaubten sie auch noch an Himmel und Hölle."

Und wer sagt das es die nicht gibt?...das sag ich lieber nicht laut... sonst krieg ich wieder den Lily-ist-irre Blick. Bin ich auch...irre kreativ...

„Ach, und hier ist noch so was ähnliches:

1705

Nahe dem Tode verweilte ich, eingesperrt in mein brennendes Haus. Bevor ich mich der Erschöpfung preis gab, kam ein Licht welches mich errettet. Es sprach leise Worte und als meine Augen wieder zur Besinnung fanden. War ich in Gottes heiliger Stätte. Mir schien als müsse ich mich vor nichts mehr hier auf Erden fürchten. Da ich wusste, dass Gott bei mir war.

Na!"

„Weißt du, ich find es schön das du Träume hast.-", begann Alice nun...

ja ich auch...

„und ich find es süß wie du dich da reinkniest-"

find mich auch nen bisschen süß...

„aber-"

jetzt wendet sich das Blatt wieder...

„vielleicht übertreibst du ein wenig!", vollendete Alice ihren Satz.

„Was? Tu ich nicht!", rief ich empört. Tu ich ja auch nicht...

„Ach nein? Und wo hast du die Bücher her?"

Mist, das ist ne Fangfrage. Ich setzte in Gesicht auf, als hätte ich grad nicht richtig zugehört und fragte ganz schienheilig „Was?"

„Wo du die Bücher her hast?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Gefunden?!", klang zwar nicht überzeugend, war aber auch nicht ganz gelogen...

„Wo?", wollte sie nun wissen. Ist das nen Kreuzverhör?

„Bibliothek"; antwortete ich knapp...und ich möchte vermerken, dass auch dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

„So alt wie die Bücher sind? Ich wette du hast sie dir aus der verbotenen Abteilung geholt?"

Sie war gut...

„Wie sollt ich das denn bitte schön anstellen?", fragte ich mit spottendem Unterton, nur um dem mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen schüttelte ich ungläubig lachend den Kopf...

„Naja du könntest sie genommen haben, als Mrs. Pierce heut morgen nicht da war."

Man, kann sie in meinen kopf gucken oder woher weiß sie das...

„Ich hab sie auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, also da als du in die Bibliothek bist."

Sollte mir das jetzt angst machen...

„Tja, ich weiß eben so einiges. Du kannst jetzt ruhig angst haben."

Ja, die hab ich jetzt auch echt...

„Verstehst du aber jetzt, was ich meine mit ausarten? Lily, es ist es nicht Wert das du deswegen Ärger bekommst."

Is doch gar nichts ausgeartet...und das ist es ja wohl mal so was von Wert...blöde pseude Realisten...pah... Alice sah mich jedoch mit einem sehr Mütter fürsorglichen ich mache mir Sorgen Blick an...der bringt mich immer in die Knie...

„Ja, du hast recht.", sagte ich überzeugend. In Klammern denkst... sie hatte natürlich unrecht...

„Ich weiß zwar, dass du das nicht ernst meinst aber ich belasse es dabei.", meinte sie seufzend und ging.

Ich sollte dringend lernen meinen Geist zu verschließen...so ließ sie mich also wieder allein mit all meinen schönen Büchern...


	3. Frühstück, Ignoranz und erste Schultage

Morgens halb acht in Hogwarts:

Müde bewegte sich die Schülerschaft durch die Gänge. Die gerade erst vergangenen Sommerferien steckten allen noch in den Knochen und die meisten sehnten sich schon jetzt am 2. Schultag nach den nächsten Ferien.

Für manche konnte der Tag jetzt schon nicht schnell genug zu Ende gehen, für andere nicht schnell genug beginnen.

So auch für Lily. Diese saß über ein Buch gebeugt am Frühstückstisch der Gryfindors, zusammen mit ihren besten Freundinnen Alice Hargrove und Martha Roe.

Alice, ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit dunkelblauen Augen und stets einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, konnte nur über Lilys Begeisterung über den Beginn der Schule seufzen. Klar, Hogwarts war toll, allein wegen Frank.

Aber der Unterricht war in den meisten Fällen mehr als...ermunternd.

Martha ging es da nicht anders. Sie strich ständig in ihren schwarzen Haaren umher, die ihr nie ordentlich genug lagen.

Mit ihren grauen Augen blickte sie sich in der Halle um.

Warum waren sie noch mal so früh schon beim frühstück?

So schön wäre es jetzt noch im Bett zu liegen... oder sich zu sonnen so wie gestern.

Doch vor ihnen stand noch ein ganzer Tag voll Magie.

Oder besser gesagt Unterricht...und allein dieses Wort ließ alle Magie unter einem negativen Licht erscheinen.

Für Lily war es das schönste.

Die ersten Schultage. Mit all ihren Einführungen in das neue Schuljahr.

Schon ihr 6., um das mal zu bemerken.

Oh ja, sie liebte Magie. Die sich bewegenden Bilder, die Geister und die Zaubersprüche die es noch zu lernen galt.

Am Frühstückstisch sitzen ein Buch lesen und dann auf zu den ersten Stunden.

Was konnte es besseres geben? Dieser Tag hatte wirklich die Chance perfekt zu werden...

„Na Evans, was ließt du denn da feines?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Lily.

Ähm...tja die Chance das dieser Tag perfekt wird war da...und wart nimmer mehr gesehen...

Denn hinter ihr stand Potter...und wenn es einen Menschen gab der es immer wieder schaffte ihr den Tag zu versauen dann war es Potter...

Keine Reaktion müsste ihm theoretisch sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte... aber eben nur theoretisch...wir sprechen hier immer hin von James Potter...

Marthas Augen blitzen auf als sie Sirius sah und es stahl sich ein leichtes, fast verführerisches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ist neben dir hier noch frei?", fragte James nun ganz unverhohlen.

„Nein!", der kühle Unterton den Lilys Stimme dabei annahm war nicht zu überhören.

„Na dann! Können wir und ja hinsetzen."

Und ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten ließen sich die vier Jungs nieder.

Lily öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als sie jedoch in James grinsendes Gesicht blickte wandte sie sich einfach wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Was ließt du da nun eigentlich?"

`Oh…Mein Gott...kann der Junge auch nur einmal, einmal in seinem Leben, oder besser in meinem Leben nicht nerven..."

„Nichts." Entgegnete Lily knapp...wenn jemand keine Lust auf Small Talk hat ist eine solche knappe Antwort doch ein sicheres Zeichen dafür...

„Aha. Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig." Stellte James fest und fing an sich seinen Teller mit Toast und Rührei zu beladen.

Doch der Berg den James auf seinen Teller lud war nichts zu dem der sich auf dem benachbarten von Sirius türmte.

Jedoch vergaß er nicht immer wieder einen verschmitzen Blick zu Martha hinüber zu werfen. Schließlich musste man sich warm halten was da war.

„Und um was geht es in `nichts`?" versuchte James weiter nachzuhacken.

`Einfach ignorieren...` schoss es durch Lilys Kopf.

„Bist du generell so schweigsam? Oder nur morgens?"

`Ignorieren...ganz leicht...`

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

` er ist gar nicht da ...da ist niemand...einfach ignorieren...`

„Bist wohl morgens nicht gut drauf was?"

`ich höre nichts...rein gar nichts...`

„Tust du so als ob du mich nicht hörst? Ich mag Mädchen die morgenmuffelig sind."

`ließ was in dem Buch steht...ließ einfach weiter...ignorieren...ignooooooriiiieren...`

„Man, Evans, ich setz mich extra zu dir und du..."

`ignorieeren..."

„...machst einen auf unnahbar. Du könntest wenigstens mal nett lächeln. Oder sogar lachen. Oder hast du das verlernt?"

`ignorieren...ok...gaaaanz leicht…

„Aber keine Angst Liebling das bring ich dir schon wieder bei!"

`klappt nicht...das war's!`

„Weißt du was Potter, wenn du dich schon unbedingt neben mich setzen musstest dann halt doch wenigstens die Klappe. Denn ich will nicht mit dir reden. Du nervst, verstehst du. Oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben? Lesen kannst du doch oder nicht?

Und hier ist meine Nachricht an dich: Hör auf mich zu nerven! Laber jemanden anderes zu! Okay? Meinst du diese Worte finden den Weg zu deinem Mini-Hirn? …Super."

Lily war aufgestanden, ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. Sie schnappte sich ihr Buch und verließ dicht gefolgt von Alice und Martha die große Halle.

„War das ne neue Taktik, Krone?" feixte Sirius.

Er bekam ein missmutiges grummeln zur Antwort.

„Wenn ich's nich besser wüsste würde ich sagen sie mag dich nicht sonderlich und vielleicht- Auu!"

Sirius hatte gerade einen kräftigen Tritt von Remus gegen´s Schienenbein kassiert.

James blickte missmutig auf seinen Teller und schob das Rührei von einer Ecke in die nächste.

Plötzlich als hätte es irgendwo in seinem Kopf klick gemacht, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was denn nu schon wieder?", wollte Sirius von ihm wissen.

„Oh, oh.", kam es von Remus, dem dieser Blick ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Sirius blickte James nun voller Erwartungen an.

„Ich weiß warum sie sauer war!" sagte dieser nun freudestrahlend.

„Ach ja? Und warum?", kam es von Sirius und Remus wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich hab vergessen sie zu fragen...und jetzt denkt sie bestimmt...ach, wie konnte ich das vergessen..."

„Was zu fragen?", der misstrauische Blick auf Remus Gesicht wurde immer eindringlicher. Doch James war bereits aufgesprungen und rannte aus der Halle.

„Ich ahne schreckliches!", sagte Remus und zog Sirius nun von seinem Platz.

„Ich glaub das kann durchaus noch witzig werden."

Erwiderte dieser stopfte sich noch ein Stück Toast in den Mund und rannte zusammen mit Remus und Peter der die ganze Szene mal wieder schweigend verfolgt hatte in Richtung Ausgang.


End file.
